virtualyoutuberfandomcom-20200213-history
Evelyn -Vtuber-
'Evelyn -Vtuber-' is a female Indonesian Virtual YouTuber who debuted in January 13th, 2019. Her channel have various content such as song covers, random talks, and gameplay. She uploads new video once every two weeks (usually saturday night, at 7 PM GMT+7). But it seems like she tries to do live streaming as well. So now her channel updates every satnight, from uploading new content then turns to streaming for the other week then back to content for the next week and so on. Introduction Video Personality She has warm and friendly personality to her viewers. She has a "good girl" persona. She's sweet, full of affection, and tends to avoid strong or bad words. But in the other hand, she's a bit naive and childish. Not to mention that she tends to throw some kind of dad jokes, puns, or other cheap and lame jokes on her social media that would make you want to laugh but also want to slap her as wel lhe y keeps her channel and social media family friendly. Evelyn want to be a virtual mood booster through her contents and consider her viewers not just as a fans, but as her friends. She seems to be interacting with her viewer or another vtuber on social media mostly everyday. She is considered as the most humble and talkative Indonesian Virtual Youtuber by her viewers. She can't stand horror, loud noises or jumpscares. She easily startled and her screaming noise is really dangerous for your ears. She considered as Yandere since on one of her video potrayed her made some valentine's choco then she's going to add cyanide on it and doing some yandere voice notes on an ex-dubber's channel. Though she denies that she's a yandere. Appearance Epel has oval face, red eyes, and long sea blue hair that has Ahoge (one strand of hair sticking out from the top of the head). Her clothes consist of a formal blouse with a ribbon tie and a blue belt with a heart shape that has a blue tail and yellow bell in her right side. She also wearing a school skirt like with blue square pattern and a red frill. Her dominant color scheme is blue and white. She seems to be tall but a little bit skinny. Trivia *Evelyn likes to draw since her childhood even her drawing skill sucks. She was often called naughty and usually getting punishment from her teacher because her delinquency that draws and scribbles on the whiteboard and the teacher's desk when she's on elementary school. She usually post her doodle of her thoughts or daily life on her twitter. *Even though her real debut video aired at January 13th 2019, Evelyn already launched her teaser video and some short videos since December 2nd 2018. Her channel joined Youtube since November 8th, 2018. *She was considering another nickname such Eve, Elyn, or Lylyn (but she immediately change her mind. Lylyn is way to pronounce candle in Indonesian, she thinks it was weird) on her debut video. And since she likes apples, so she decided that she want to be called by "Epel" that have same pronunciation. *Evelyn likes to goofing around and makes a cheap joke everytime she talk. She often post a meme on her personal Facebook account. Some people calls her shitposter, but since the strong word and the real meaning of shitpost is actually negative, she refused to be called that. She prefer to called "receh" or "garing" (lame but funny). *Her husbando is Sasuke from Naruto franchise. *Some of viewer ship her with another Indonesian Vtuber, Clarra Charlone because Evelyn gave her a box of chocolate, keychain and greeting card on some local comic con in Jakarta and also ship her with Mintchan, as Mintchan address Evelyn as her waifu. *Though she claims that she's not a fan of gaming and not really good at it (she proudly said that she's a noob), most of her videos are focusing on her doing games. And we should admits that she's really not a pro gamer. *Evelyn seems to befriend with a lot of local or some international vtubers whether they more senior than her or still new on virtual world. *Her scream is very similar to monkey's cry and sometimes she do random high pitched screech. * * *Evelyn's role models are Kizuna Ai, Siro, and Shirakami Fubuki. *Evelyn was involved in mass collaboration with vtubers all over the world, singing We Are The World from Michael Jackson. *Evelyn easily lost her focus while doing live streaming. The result is she tends to stutter. Later she admits that she's not a multitasking person. *You could sing together with her on Smule. *She seems having some kind of management team that she usually address as "Sahabat Epel" (Epel's besties). The sum of team member is still unknown. External Links Category:Indonesian Category:Female Category:Debuted in 2018 Category:Voice: Female Category:2D